The Skater Boy
by the devil's waitress
Summary: SongFic: Sk8r Boi/ Avril Lavigne. "He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say?" USUK. Give it a chance.


_He was a boy._

_She was a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

* * *

She had been walking back home from school – a long day it had been, two papers due by the end of the week already! Amelia Jones' bag was slung across her shoulders, and she looked around, recognizing the area she was in.

The skate park.

A wide smile appeared on her face before she started quickening her pace to cross the street and head over there to visit her special friend.

Arthur Kirkland.

He was a skater, a delinquent, a punk. The strong opposite to Amelia Jones, who did ballet and babysitting, not to mention her strong love of helping out, being a hero in other's eyes.

* * *

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

* * *

She had always been fond of the punk, how different he was. Arthur had always seen the world in vivid eyes, green as ever.

She stopped walking to sit on a bench next to the half-pipe, watching her crush disappear in the dip and reappear again, only to glance over and trip on his board, disappearing in the dip once more. He slid down on his knee pads, using his hands to protect his head of shaggy dirty blonde hair, and got up.

He had always liked the goody two shoes, Amelia. She was cute enough with her short blonde hair, and those eyes – those beautiful baby blue eyes he had come to admire most. Plus, he could only imagine what kind of legs she had under that skirt she was wearing – what? She did ballet. Amelia was bound to have a body a boy would die for, especially in their junior year.

In short, they wanted each other, and he was proud of his crush. The Brit walked towards the blonde, and she smiled when he finally sat down next to her.

"Hello," Arthur breathed quietly.

"Hey," Amelia smiled back, turning to him, admiring how truly messed up the other's hair was.

Arthur debated in his mind what to do, and it hit him – he had been thinking about this moment for weeks! He had the opportunity, so why not take it by the reigns and seize it?

He suddenly leaned forward, catching her lips and pressing his own against hers – an innocent kiss, forced by his own desire.

Amelia was caught off guard, expecting a tired reply but in turn received a kiss she dreamed about – a rapid blush spread on her face, reaching her ears. Abruptly, she gathered her bag, and pulled away, giving Arthur another glance before walking away to hurry home.

"I – I have to go home. Right now. I'll, um – talk to you later," Amelia explained as she fled, and the skater admired her blush for the split second she had and watched her walk away, cursing himself mentally.

_What were you thinking?! That was horrible timing! I'm such a bloody idiot - !_

* * *

_And all of her friends._

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

* * *

"Amelia, I just don't think Arthur is right for you," Kiku said in his heavily accented voice. Amelia rolled her eyes, absently pressing the right bumper on her controller, "Why?"

The two were playing video games together – something they had done as best friends together since they had met.

Kiku paused the game, turning to Amelia, his brown eyes seeming hollow with concern. "He is nothing but trouble."

Amelia looked away, feeling her stomach drop. The Asian was right. If she was concerned about her own wellbeing, she would just reject Arthur. It's not like her parents would like him anyways, right?

"You're right, Kiku," Amelia nodded, turning back to him.

"I know."

* * *

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

* * *

"Artie, please," Amelia said, and Arthur couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at the love of his life. He still liked – no, _loved _her, in fact. What was he supposed to do with these feelings? It wasn't like he could get rid of them! It wasn't like he could just wake up tomorrow morning and they would be gone! What was the heartbroken Brit supposed to do?

Instead of answering his blonde friend's plead, the boy just turned around and walked away, without looking back. Whatever. He didn't need Amelia, anyways. Did he? No. Absolutely not. He would find his own way. He would find a way to vent. He always had that frog to vent to anyways, but perhaps he would do something else.

* * *

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know._

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

* * *

Amelia looked down, noticing the six-month old was asleep, with the bottle of formula still in his mouth. She reached slightly for the remote, and pressed the power button. The screen across the room lit up to show MTV, and a man holding a guitar in front of an audience. A montage went on for a few moments, of the same man at a podium receiving an award, playing at a show, signing autographs.

_He's kind of attractive, actually – Who is that? _ Amelia had thought, staring at the plasma screen longingly. At the moment, she was single – her stupid Russian baby daddy had ran off, but luckily she still had her friends, like Kiku.

It wasn't until they said the musician's name that her jaw had dropped, and her eyes went wide, and she had desperately grabbed around for her cell phone.

Arthur Kirkland.

_Holy shit._

* * *

_She tags along, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

* * *

Amelia stared up at the stage as her old friend started playing the guitar effortlessly – he leaned up to the microphone, and Arthur had caught her eye. She was standing right in the front.

The Brit glared right at her, and started speaking huskily, much to the audience's content.

"This is for an old bitch I used to know," and Amelia gasped, brows furrowing as her friends around her snickered, not feeling sorry in the least.

* * *

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar._

_Slammin' on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_


End file.
